


We Have Elves for That

by srshawke



Series: We Have Elves for That [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Ear Kink, First Time, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srshawke/pseuds/srshawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fergus Cousland tries to prevent his brother from fathering bastards by showing him how to have safe sex... with male elves. Featuring dom!Fergus, prostitute!Nelaros, and confused-but-aroused!Cousland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Have Elves for That

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt over at the DA kink meme:
>
>> I want a dirty AU before Blight with Couslands.
>> 
>> Papa Bryce is very troubled, because his younger son, a horny teenager (17, 18, 19) is very horny and chasing every skirt in Highever. He's not thrilled with the idea of a crowd of little bastard Couslands...
>> 
>> So he asks Fergus to explain some things to Pup: you're a noble, bro, you've got responsibilities, so if you want to have sex, do it safely, with lovers who won't get pregnant and won't make problem if you toss them away and choose another one - with elves. MALE elves.
>> 
>> The future Warden is repulsed at first, but when his older brother shows him an explicit example, he is very... interested and joins in.
>> 
>> I want some hot threesome, with dirty (mildly racist) talk, gentle dominion over the pretty elf (same age as the Pup), double penetration...
>> 
>> NO dub-con or non-con. The elf agrees, because he gets extra paid and they treat him well, don't really humiliate or hurt him. And he fully enjoys it. He's NOT a victim. Also please nothing that's usually done in toilet.
>> 
>> What happens after that, if Cousland falls for the elf, decides he's not interested after all or start chasing all elven servants in the castle, is entirely up to author anon. :)
> 
> Then another anon suggested that the elf should be Nelaros, since he's from Highever, and somehow I ended up writing this.
> 
> Slightly edited from its original form.
> 
>  **Content note:** mildly racist/degrading dirty talk; incestuous touching.

“Ow! Maker’s fucking _balls_ , Fergus, what are you -- _shit_!”

Fergus, who was holding his younger brother by the ear, gave it a hard twist, forcing Aedan to his tiptoes.

“Put your cock back in your pants,” Fergus said, and let go.

Aedan stumbled, pulling up his smallclothes just as hastily as he had, a few minutes ago, shoved them down just far enough to do the deed. The girl he’d had pressed against the wall of the narrow alley was faring better, having adjusted her dress enough to look nearly presentable -- although the flush on her face and the hair coming loose from its braids rather gave her away.

“You get on home,” Fergus told her, and with a bob of the head and a hastily murmured acknowledgment, she was gone. “And _you_ are coming with me.”

The younger Cousland shrugged Fergus’ hand off his shoulder, but let himself be marched, sullen-faced, back to the castle.

* * *

“Father wants me to teach you where babies come from.”

“I know where -- ” Aedan seemed to realize they were still in the hallway and there might be people about -- even if they were just servants -- and lowered his voice to a hiss. “I know where babies come from, Fergus. Don’t be an ass.”

Fergus snorted. “Ah, so you’re trying to seed Highever with bastard Couslands, then. That’ll go over well.” He thought for a moment. “I should take you to see a healer. Make sure you haven’t picked up anything unpleasant.”

“I’m going to my room,” said Aedan.

Fergus followed, and was pointedly ignored until his foot blocked Aedan from slamming the door. “You’re lucky,” he said, pushing into the room and closing the door behind him, “that I’m the one giving you this talk, and not father.”

“Just because you and father don’t go out and have fun, that doesn’t mean I can’t.”

 _Maker’s ass,_ Fergus thought, _was I as whiny as this at his age?_

“I have plenty of fun. I just keep it behind closed doors.”

Aedan stared at his feet. “No one saw us.”

“ _I_ saw you.”

“That doesn’t count. You were following me. No one saw us the other times.”

Fergus rubbed his temples.

“And even if you manage not to get anyone with child,” he continued, “what happens when one of your girls gets upset that you’ve lost interest in her, or jealous that you’re fucking how many others?”

“It’s not _that_ many,” Aedan mumbled. Despite Aedan’s blush, it was the truth as far as Fergus knew; at least for the moment, his brother’s problem was _discretion_ , not _quantity_. But better to cut this nonsense off before things got out of hand.

“I’m not telling you to become a Chantry brother,” said Fergus. “But if you’re going to take lovers, make sure they know their place and don’t think you owe them more than coin for the privilege. And that they can’t get pregnant.”

Aedan stared blankly. Fergus sighed.

“You can fuck elves,” he said. “Male elves.”

“Andraste’s _cunt_ , Fergus! I don’t want to have this conversation with you anymore!”

“I’m not enjoying it all that much, myself.” But truthfully, seeing his brother squirm was becoming rather entertaining.

There was a silence, during which Aedan seemed to realize that Fergus wasn’t going to leave. “Do you...” He coughed, and Fergus couldn’t hold back a smirk.

“...fuck elves? Yes. Not as much as I used to, when I was your age, but sometimes the mood strikes.”

And it was striking again, now that he started thinking about it. _Damn it_. Giving an awkward birds-and-the-bees talk to your sex-obsessed younger brother wasn’t supposed to be _arousing_.

Aedan’s face was bright red, but despite his hesitation, he looked almost intrigued. “What about Oriana?”

“I love my wife,” said Fergus. “But both of us are free to take our pleasures elsewhere, as long as no child results.” Aedan took a while to think this over, and Fergus sighed. “She’s allowed to sleep with women. And no,” he continued, as he saw the gears start turning in his brother’s head, “you’re not allowed to watch.”

“Are...” Aedan swallowed. “Are you allowed to watch?”

“Sometimes.”

“ _Maker._ ”

The silence this time was a bit more uncomfortable.

“What’s it like?” Aedan whispered eventually, as if he’d been trying to get the words out for a while. “Is it like being with a woman?”

“Not exactly,” said Fergus, wondering if he should probably just stop here but going on anyway. “A man’s body is different from a woman’s. I don’t think I have to explain that to you.” He paused and grinned. “Although I could, if you...”

“I get it,” said Aedan crossly.

“I’m glad we had this talk,” said Fergus, clapping his brother on the shoulder. Aedan flinched. “I know you’re young and thinking with your cock, but you just have to be a little more responsible about it.”

“So, what, you want me to just go into the Alienage and start propositioning men?”

Fergus shrugged. “I don’t care how you do it. I just want you to stop aggravating father. If he asks me to give you this talk again, neither of us is going to be very happy. If you don’t like my suggestion, there’s always your own hand.”

Aedan looked uncertain, but Fergus smiled. He already had a plan.

* * *

“Fergus, what the fuck...”

Fergus was standing in Aedan’s room, a sly smirk on his face, as if he’d been waiting for his brother to open the door. The first few buttons of his shirt were undone, revealing his dark chest hair, and his pants were unlaced. Aedan’s view of that, however, was blocked by a completely naked elf, who moaned as Fergus grabbed his head and thrust harder into his mouth.

Aedan closed the door behind him. In the moment he turned around to turn the lock -- no need for anyone else to burst in on this ridiculous scene -- the elf had pulled away from Fergus and was sitting back on his heels. He looked up at Aedan through his eyelashes, his face flushed.

They'd talked about Fergus'... _sexual preferences_ the other day, but Aedan hadn't expected anything like this.

“Is this revenge?” asked Aedan. “Because that’s not fair at all. You didn’t have to spy on me.”

Fergus laughed. His cock, glistening with the elf’s saliva, bobbed up and down. Aedan tried not to look at it.

“Not revenge, brother,” he said. “A gift -- and a lesson. Nelaros is very good at what he does. I thought I might share him and show you what it’s like, since you were so curious.”

He _was_ curious, Maker help him, and the thought that Fergus had brought someone to him was, strangely, almost a relief. Seducing women was easy, but Aedan didn’t know the first thing about asking another man to have sex, even if he was just an elven whore.

Fergus made a gesture, and the elf crawled on hands and knees over to Aedan. The elf’s face was level with Aedan’s groin, his hands hovering -- not touching -- over Aedan’s thighs. He felt the radiating warmth and shuddered, realizing that his cock was already hard.

“May I please you, m’lord?” the elf whispered, and Aedan felt himself freeze up, unable to answer. He hadn’t felt half as nervous the first time he’d had sex with a woman. But you’re _supposed_ to enjoy sex with women, he thought. To enjoy thrusting balls-deep into a warm, wet cunt, grabbing onto a pair of soft breasts and rounded hips, hearing the proof of your virility in her breathy, high-pitched cries of pleasure. This elf was slighter than a human man, but there was nothing _womanly_ about him. His body was lean and hard, slender-hipped, and square-jawed, smooth and hairless except for the blonde hair on his head, framed by pointed elven ears.

The elf’s tongue poked out to wet his lips. _Beautiful_ , Aedan thought, and felt confused.

He’d almost forgotten Fergus was still in the room with them until he heard his brother’s voice, confident and commanding. “Tell my brother what you want to do to him.”

The elf looked up at Aedan with dark, hopeful eyes. “Please, m’lord, let me taste you. Let me wrap my lips around you and caress you with my tongue. Let me take you all the way into my throat and swallow your release.”

_Maker’s cock._

The elf’s hands still didn’t move. Waiting for permission, Aedan thought -- or an order.

“Are you going to fuck his mouth, brother?” asked Fergus. “I promise he’s better at this than any woman you’ve had before. And he gets off on it, too. Don’t you, my little knife-eared slut?”

The insult surprised Aedan despite Fergus’ flippant tone, but the elf just nodded eagerly. Aedan finally let himself glance down to see the elf’s cock jutting up from between his thighs, slender and red and as hard as Aedan felt himself.

“I’ll take him back if you’d rather just watch,” said Fergus, and took a step towards them. Aedan put his hand on the elf’s head, suddenly overcome by a sense of possessiveness that he’d never felt over a woman. (But then again, he’d never had a naked woman in the same room with him and his _brother_.) His hold was probably too tight as he pulled the elf’s head towards his groin, because he heard a whimper. He relaxed his grip, and only then realized that the sound wasn’t one of pain.

“Please, m’lord,” said Nelaros, “don’t stop.”

The elf reached up to undo the laces of Aedan’s pants. Aedan pushed his hands away and did it himself, fingers fumbling, knowing Fergus was probably smirking at him again but not caring. His cock, finally freed, nudged against the elf’s chin. And then he was inside the elf’s mouth, feeling the suction of his lips around the head, the pressure of his tongue licking the sensitive underside. The elf sucked him eagerly, taking in more and more of his thick cock, until Aedan felt a nose buried in the hair at the base of his shaft and the flutterings of the elf’s throat around his head as he _swallowed_.

“Isn’t he amazing?” asked Fergus.

“Yes,” hissed Aedan, trying to remember how to breathe.

“Slow down,” said Fergus. He sounded closer. Aedan opened his eyes to see him leaning over the elf’s back, a hand on the elf’s head. “It’s the poor boy’s first time with a knife-ear. You don’t want it to be over too soon, do you?”

Fergus brushed his thumb over the tip of the elf’s ear, and Aedan felt the vibrations of the elf’s moan. Fergus did that on purpose, he thought, but his head was too foggy to make sense of it.

The elf pulled back, panting, as Fergus continued to play with his ears. Even light touches made the elf squirm. Then Fergus lowered his mouth to nip and suck at the tip, and the elf closed his eyes and bucked his hips, shamelessly wanton, thrusting against the air. His cock slapped up against his stomach, leaving a spot of wetness on that smooth skin.

“Please, m’lord,” he gasped, “you’re going to make me come.”

Fergus pulled back abruptly. “Can’t have that, can we, brother?” he murmured. “Wouldn’t want the whore to get exhausted before his job is done.

“But now you know the secret of knife-ears -- how to make them moan and beg for your _shemlen_ cock. You could have anyone you want, with this. If you just went into the Alienage and grabbed one by the ears, he’d fall to his knees and let you fuck him right there in the street.”

Fergus shook his head suddenly, as if casting off the spell of the moment, and looked at Aedan with serious eyes. He coughed. “Don’t actually try that.”

Aedan laughed -- or meant to, but the elf was licking him again, and it came out as a strangled sound. He brushed his own fingers over the tip of the elf’s ear and moaned along with him.

And then the elf was whimpering as Fergus pulled him back by the hips. “You usually listen better than this, pet. I guess the thought of having two cocks in you at once is making you overexcited.”

 _Two cocks at..._ What exactly was Fergus planning? Well, Aedan could take a guess, but he wasn’t experienced with this and didn’t really --

“Oh,” he said out loud when he saw his brother pour oil into his hand and begin to stroke his cock.

“Have you ever fucked a woman up the ass?” asked Fergus, and Aedan shook his head. “It takes some more preparation than a cunt,” he continued, and poured out some more oil before capping the vial and tossing it aside. “But it’s worth it. He’s so hot and tight inside...”

At Fergus’ direction, Aedan moved to sit on the bed. A wise decision; he didn’t want to admit it, but he was afraid that as soon as he came, his knees would give out from under him. Nelaros turned and bent forward, displaying his ass before Aedan, spreading his cheeks to reveal a small, tight pucker. _How could anything possibly fit in there?_

Fergus rubbed an oil-coated finger over the rim of the elf’s asshole before plunging it inside. Then he added another, twisting and scissoring and _stretching_ , and Aedan watched in fascination as it suddenly looked very easy.

“Please, m’lord,” the elf gasped, “I need you inside me.”

“I am inside you,” said Fergus, adding a third finger. He delved deeper, rubbing something on the inside that made the elf cry out even louder. “Or do you want something else?”

“Please f-fuck me with your... unh!... big human c-cock!” Aedan wasn’t sure if the elf’s hesitation was from arousal, or shyness, or just part of the game that he and Fergus seemed so experienced in playing, but at the moment it really didn’t matter.

“Good boy,” said Fergus, his voice low. “My good little knife-ear cock slut.” He slapped the elf’s ass -- not gently -- and Aedan winced; but the elf _moaned_ , and the sound made Aedan’s cock twitch.

“You can still suck him off,” said Fergus. “You just need a little help with your pacing.” When Nelaros turned to put his face in Aedan’s crotch and Fergus knelt behind him, Aedan realized what his brother meant.

“Are you -- ” Aedan began. _Are you sure? Are you crazy?_ But then Fergus was thrusting into the elf, pushing him forward, and that warm mouth enveloped Aedan’s cock again, and any words he may have had were forever lost.

The elf obediently followed Fergus’ instruction, not sucking as actively as before, but letting himself rock back and forth. Aedan’s cock worked effortlessly in and out of his mouth in time with Fergus’ thrusts. Sometimes he hollowed his cheeks or swiped his tongue around the head, but with the continuous motion, he couldn’t linger. Aedan felt a sense of frustration, of getting constant stimulation but never quite _enough_ , but somehow that made the experience even more arousing.

Aedan wanted to pull the elf’s head closer, to hold him still, but didn’t want to hurt him. He settled for touching the elf’s ear again, his fingers lightly caressing the tip. Nelaros moaned, but he kept moving. Fergus was the one in charge of this encounter; Aedan was just a guest. His gentle, wordless suggestion was no countermand for his brother’s direct orders.

 _My brother’s orders_ , Aedan thought deliriously, rolling his hips into each thrust, trying to push himself deeper into Nelaros, if Nelaros wouldn’t come to him. Fergus noticed, made a scolding noise, and pulled the elf’s hips further back. His brother was in control here, measuring every thrust, fucking him through the elf. Was that what Fergus had intended, or just an accidental side effect of group sex? Aedan was too far gone to feel disturbed or angry, or to pull away. He could only focus on the elf’s mouth around him, letting the sensation shut out his brother’s increasingly incoherent cries.

Fergus lost his rhythm, his thrusts coming faster. His hips slapped against the elf’s rear with a force that sounded painful but, judging from their shared moans, only increased their pleasure. Nelaros hung on as long as he could until the speed and force of Fergus’ thrusts became too much and his teeth scraped the underside of Aedan’s cock. Aedan hissed in pain, and the elf let his cock slide from his lips, slapping against his cheek. Fergus was apparently too far gone to scold him. Nelaros held tightly onto Aedan’s hips, his breath coming in hot pants against Aedan’s skin, and somehow it felt just as good as being inside the elf’s mouth.

It was over too quickly. Fergus gave a few more thrusts and mumbled something about what a good elf Nelaros was, then pulled out and came all over the elf’s back. He sat back on his heels, eyes closed, catching his breath.

With that distraction gone, the elf took no rest for himself before returning to Aedan’s cock, taking it in all at once, as if to apologize for his brief neglect. Stars exploded behind Aedan’s eyes and he came down the elf’s throat, reveling in the elf’s moans as he drank him down.

The elf didn’t stop. Aedan felt hands on his chest, unbuttoning his shirt. A mouth followed, starting at his neck and trailing downward, following the path of bare skin. “Oh,” was all he could manage to say when the elf licked his nipple. He’d touched his own nipples before and hadn’t found them very sensitive, but having someone else’s mouth on them felt _good_.

Aedan couldn’t grow a beard. It came in patchy and uneven, and he kept his face clean-shaven for fear of looking like a boy playing at being a man. The hair on his chest, on the other hand, was thick and full, like a blanket that draped down to his muscled abdomen, and he liked the way it looked. Nelaros must have, as well, for Aedan heard muffled sounds of pleasure as the elf caressed him, rubbing his face against the dark hair like a kitten. The elf pushed Aedan’s shirt off, running his hands over bare arms, and Aedan felt an erection pressed against his leg.

“You... you didn’t...” Aedan stammered, and wondered what he was supposed to do.

“No, m’lord.” Nelaros shook his head against him and kissed the hollow of his throat.

“Good,” said Fergus. “Because we’re not done with you yet. Are we, elf?”

“No, m’lord,” said the elf, a bit louder.

“Don’t you want to be inside the knife-ear’s ass?” asked Fergus.

Aedan felt himself begin to harden again, and groaned. _Fuck_ yes, he wanted it. He wanted to pound his ass until the elf came on his cock -- did it work that way for a man? Well, he’d figure it out. Fairly soon, if the blood rushing to his groin was any indication.

“Lay back,” Nelaros whispered into Aedan’s ear. “I’ll take care of you.”

He did so, trembling as he lifted his hips so the elf could finish pulling off his pants. Then he was fully naked, sprawled out on the bed with the elf kneeling between his legs. And then those hands and that mouth were touching him _everywhere_ , finding places he never knew were sensitive. His feet, the backs of his knees, his underarms... finally, a spot behind his balls that made him cry out and buck his hips.

“That’s it,” he heard Fergus say, and realized his brother was still fully dressed, watching them, lazily stroking his erection. But the next moment, the elf’s hands wrapped around Aedan’s cock, coating him with oil, and every thought was driven from his mind but that sensation and the anticipation of what would come next.

Aedan gasped as the elf straddled his hips and, with a smooth, practiced motion, sank down on his cock. He hadn’t expected it to go so fast or so easily; but Fergus had left the elf stretched out and ready, he thought, and he was fucking a man who had already been fucked minutes before, and _Maker_ , why was that turning him on?

He grabbed the elf’s hips and thrust upward, trying to gauge the angle he needed. It was so hot and tight inside, his cock surrounded by clenching muscles that felt different than a woman’s and yet... _close enough_ , he almost thought, but that wasn't quite the truth. It was something else entirely, and that was _good_.

The elf leaned back, bracing his hands on Aedan’s thighs so he could follow his motions, and they both moaned as Aedan began to thrust in earnest.

“How does he feel?” Fergus asked.

“ _Nngh_ ,” Aedan managed.

Fergus laughed, and the sound was uncomfortably close. Fergus knelt on the bed behind the elf, and before Aedan could find his voice, his brother’s hands were on Nelaros, caressing his hairless chest, pinching his nipples. The elf cried out and bucked his hips faster, and Aedan was suddenly glad for the extra pair of hands.

“You feel how tight he is?” Fergus continued. “An elf will always be tight around a human cock.”

“Shut the fuck up, Fergus,” said Aedan, and he could swear he saw the elf smile.

Fergus managed it, at least for a few minutes, and the room was filled with breathless moans and the sounds of flesh against flesh. But when the elf’s cries grew louder and he reached down to stroke his own cock, Fergus was suddenly in control again.

“Did I say you were allowed to touch yourself?” Fergus growled, and nipped the elf’s ear. He wrenched the elf’s arms behind his back in a rough motion -- but to Aedan’s relief, Nelaros didn’t seem to be in pain.

Fergus pressed forward, pinning both Nelaros and Aedan beneath him. Aedan sighed in frustration. He wanted to keep moving; wanted so badly just to come. Being deep inside the elf’s ass, feeling that velvety heat around him without being able to thrust -- it was torture.

“N-no, m’lord,” said the elf, his voice nearly a sob. “I’m sorry, m’lord. I’m just so close. Your brother feels so good, filling me up...”

The fact that the elf was telling this to _his brother_ and not him made Aedan feel slightly left out. Fergus wasn’t the only one who could assert his dominance, here -- right? He grabbed tighter onto the elf’s hips and thrust up as hard as he could. It wasn’t much, with the position they were in, but Aedan was pleased to feel the elf respond by grinding down on his cock.

“Are you going to behave so... so I can keep fucking you?” It sounded awkward, and Aedan wasn’t sure he was doing it right. But it was apparently a good enough effort, because the elf nodded, and Fergus gave Aedan a look of approval before pulling back enough to let them move again.

Nelaros rocked his hips, and Aedan was beginning to find their rhythm again when he felt something press up against his cock. His brother’s fingers, he realized, sliding into the elf alongside him, stretching the entrance even further. Okay, that was going too far. He started to pull away, but Nelaros leaned down -- awkwardly, since Fergus was still holding onto his wrists with one hand -- and gave Aedan a brief, closed-mouth kiss.

“Relax, m'lord,” he whispered. “It’ll feel good.”

 _You traitor_ , Aedan thought, but whether he was berating the elf or his own throbbing cock, he wasn’t sure.

He forced himself to stay still and push aside his discomfort, focusing on the physical sensation of the pressure against his shaft and the elf’s mouth on his neck. And then Fergus was pulling his fingers away and inserting something bigger, pushing his cock into the elf alongside Aedan’s, and every thought was driven from his mind but how impossibly, wrongly _amazing_ that sudden tightness felt.

Fergus set a fast pace, and Aedan let himself be swept away, following the movements of the men on top of him by instinct rather than conscious thought. He held onto the elf, caressing his back, until Fergus pulled him up and wrapped his free hand around the elf’s cock. Nelaros only needed a few firm strokes before he cried out and came, spilling his release over his own stomach and Aedan’s. His muscles tightened around the cocks inside him, and that was enough to drive both Couslands over the edge.

Aedan was still in a daze when Fergus pulled away and kissed the elf deeply. “Wonderful,” he said, then hopped off the bed and pulled up his pants. “Well, I should leave you two alone. He’ll stay as long as you want. All right, Aedan?”

“Uh?” said Aedan; and a moment later, “Maker, yes.”

Fergus looked far too calm and far too proud of himself, Aedan thought as his brother left the room.

* * *

Aedan closed his eyes for a moment and must have briefly dozed off. When he opened them, Nelaros was cleaning him with a damp cloth. His cock, soft and oversensitive, jumped at the touch, but he could tell he wasn’t ready for another round. At least, not just yet. He wasn’t ready to tell the elf to leave, either.

“Thank you,” he said, and Nelaros nodded. The elf seemed to be waiting for Aedan to give some further instruction. “Do you enjoy this?” he blurted out.

It seemed impolite to only ask after they were done and Fergus was gone, but Nelaros didn’t seem to mind. “Your brother pays me well and treats me well, ser, if that’s what you mean.”

“I...” _Was_ that what he meant?

“I enjoy giving pleasure to others,” said Nelaros. He seemed confident, Aedan thought, and relaxed -- not passive and shy like he was with Fergus. Was this what he was like outside the bedroom, or was the elf just slipping into another role? “Your brother enjoys being aggressive, and so I enjoy submitting to him. I might have chosen something gentler for your first time, but I do as I’m told, ser.” Nelaros smiled. “You seemed to enjoy it.”

“Of course I fucking enjoyed it,” said Aedan. His tone sound more annoyed than he intended, and he had to laugh. He ran a hand through his hair, finding it as sweaty and unkempt as he expected. The cord that held back his short ponytail was tangled and half-undone, and he pulled it out, letting strands of dark hair fall into his face. He needed a bath, probably, but that could wait. “It was good. Really good. I was just wondering what it feels like. From your side, I mean.”

“Submitting? Or being penetrated?”

“Being p-penetrated.” Somehow that was more difficult to say than “being fucked.” Maybe because it had more syllables. Or probably because of the way the elf was staring at him, and the way Aedan was suddenly very glad that they were now alone.

Nelaros kissed him. It started out gentle and chaste, like the kiss they’d shared before. Then Nelaros lifted his hand to the side of Aedan’s face, caressing him, and Aedan leaned into the warmth of that touch. The hand slid back, fingers weaving into his hair. Aedan mirrored the gesture, but stopped at Nelaros’ ear, hoping to hear the elf make _those sounds_ again. He wasn’t disappointed.

Aedan followed the elf’s cues, letting the kiss deepen slowly. He felt Nelaros’ tongue brush up against his lips -- not a demand, just a friendly suggestion -- and opened up to meet him. There were traces of a strange, bitter taste on the elf’s tongue -- his own spend, Aedan realized, and though he felt he should be disgusted, he was helpless to find a reason why. Then Nelaros’ other hand was in his chest hair, combing through the curls. Aedan almost wished he had something more to grab onto, but settled for the elf’s beautiful, magical ears, tracing the edges from lobe to tip and then back down again, as slowly as he could manage with trembling fingers. Or maybe it was Nelaros who was trembling; it was growing harder and harder to tell.

He wasn’t used to this. With women, he liked it fast and hard -- a quick screw against the wall of an ally and the like. Nelaros could take it fast and hard too, of course, but this was something different, something _intimate_... and he enjoyed it. A lot. Wouldn’t have stopped except that he needed to _breathe_.

Nelaros let out a soft moan of disappointment when Aedan pulled away and took a deep breath. His head was spinning, either from the kiss or from taking in air too fast.

“Do you know why Fergus wanted me to have sex with you?” he asked.

“Hmm?” said Nelaros, lips trailing down Aedan’s jaw, as if the question wasn’t a slightly uncomfortable tangent.

“He wants me to swear off women,” said Aedan. His hand, of its own volition, began stroking Nelaros’ back. “So I don’t accidentally father any bastards. He said elves were safe. _You_ were safe. So I thought I’d give it a try. I didn’t expect it to be...”

Nelaros kissed him again, briefly, perhaps to comfort him more than silence him, and Aedan suddenly felt silly for bringing it up in the first place. Surely Nelaros had gotten this confession before. Although, on second thought, the elf must have been about his own age, so he couldn’t have been at this for long. _Hopefully_ he hadn’t been at this for long.

Whatever Aedan had meant to say was lost, but he found it didn’t matter anymore.

“Tell me what I can do to please you,” said Nelaros. He had dropped his pretense of submission gradually, and Aedan didn’t realize until that moment that they were speaking almost as equals. It was comforting, and Nelaros seemed to know that -- to realize that Aedan’s needs were different than his brother’s.

“Touch me,” said Aedan. He didn’t have to say where.

Nelaros kissed him, pushing him back gently to lay down on the bed. Then a hand was stroking his hair and another was between his thighs. Aedan wanted to see, wanted to watch, but it was strange and new and _too much_ , and his eyes squeezed shut in concentration.

The hand was gone for a moment, but returned slick with oil, fingers circling around his hole. _Relax_ , Aedan told himself. _Relax_ , said the gentle touches between his legs, the kisses on his shoulder.

Something entered him -- just a fingertip -- and his eyes flew open.

“Should I keep going?” asked Nelaros.

“Yes,” whispered Aedan. “All right.”

He could feel his muscles clench around Nelaros’ finger, drawing him inside. He didn’t know what to make of the sensation until Nelaros pulled out again, dragging his finger across a spot that sent shocks through Aedan’s core. The next few slow thrusts were so good they were almost painful. Aedan’s cock was -- despite a valiant effort -- clearly not going to be up for another round, and the excitement he felt soon transformed to frustration.

He didn’t _have_ to do it all tonight. There would be other times. _Maker_ , what a wonderful thought, that he could have this elf whenever he wanted...

“Stop,” he said. “Please.”

Nelaros pulled his hand away.

“It’s just too much right now,” said Aedan. “Could you... come back tomorrow night?”

“Of course,” said Nelaros, and he did.

Aedan had other elves with Fergus, over the years, and he learned how to be rough and demanding -- and often enjoyed it. With Nelaros, though, he preferred to be alone. To be gentle. To lay back and let the elf touch him -- _fuck_ him. He was the only one Aedan trusted with that; at least until Nelaros left Highever.

* * *

“I’ll be leaving for Denerim tomorrow,” the elf announced one night, suddenly, as if he had planned to go without saying anything and had only just changed his mind.

“Oh,” said Aedan, too caught off-guard to say anything else. He put his arm around Nelaros, pressing the elf’s back to his chest, and kissed his neck. “The next time I’m in Denerim, I should come say hello.”

“No,” said Nelaros -- a bit too high-pitched and breathless, now that Aedan’s mouth was on his ear. He pulled away. “No. I’m getting married.”

“Congratulations,” said Aedan. Nelaros seemed uncertain about the prospect, but he doubted it had anything to do with him.

“I’ve never met her,” Nelaros confessed. “It was arranged for us. I just... I want to be a good husband. I’ve saved up enough money to give her a comfortable life, and I’m grateful for that, but I need to put this behind me now. I would enjoy seeing you again, truly, but it doesn’t seem right.”

Aedan shrugged. Maybe elves were stricter about this sort of thing than humans were. “I hope you’re happy together.”

“Thank you. So do I.”

Nelaros got up and started to pull on his pants, but Aedan grabbed his hand. “Would you like to stay for the night?”

It seemed too intimate, like Aedan was making a declaration of love that neither he nor Nelaros felt. But there was fondness between them -- friendship, even -- and Aedan had never truly _slept_ with anyone before. Fergus probably wouldn’t approve, but it seemed important to take advantage of this last chance.

“I... yes,” said Nelaros.

Aedan curled up against the elf’s back. If this was awkward in the morning, he decided, it would be worth it.

* * *

_Epilogue_

Not long ago, Fergus hadn’t dared hope to see his brother again. But now here they were, the Teyrn of Highever and the Hero of Ferelden.

He was surprised -- but perhaps shouldn’t have been -- to see Aedan head straight into the arms of a blonde elf. The two men kissed as if they didn’t care who was watching. When his brother finally got around to greeting him, Fergus couldn’t help but smile.

He told of how he survived Ostagar, and how much he wished he could have seen Howe die. Thank the Maker there was an easy way to lighten the mood.

“I see you have a new elf,” he said.

Aedan blushed. “I think I’m in love with him,” he confessed. He tugged nervously at a gold hoop in his ear. Well, _that_ was new. Interesting.

Aedan was waiting for his approval, Fergus realized, and was startled to find that he _did_ approve. Ordinarily he wouldn’t. Men were for fucking -- _elves_ were for fucking -- but a noble has responsibilities, a duty to get married and have a family. Fergus tried not to think of his own responsibilities as Teyrn -- of the wife and child he had lost, who would be impossible to replace.

But Aedan was a Grey Warden now, and had his own duties. He had killed the Archdemon and saved Thedas from a Blight. After all that... if Zevran made Aedan happy, well, he deserved a little happiness.

And Zevran _was_ quite attractive, he thought, letting his eyes wander across the room to take in the elf’s tanned skin, those exotic tattoos on his face, his slight but muscular frame.

The elf caught Fergus looking. Their eyes met for a moment, and then Zevran _winked_. Aedan must have seen it, because he laughed.

Zevran approached them with a dramatic bow. “Teyrn Cousland. Your brother has told me so much about you.” His Antivan accent was just as gorgeous as his body, Fergus thought, and was that a _smirk_ on his face? “I hope I have a chance to give you a _proper_ welcome.”

“Zevran!” said Aedan, too loudly.

The elf chuckled. “As if it wasn’t your idea, _amore_.”

“An excellent idea, brother,” said Fergus. Aedan blushed harder.


End file.
